1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat belt presenter, and is particularly directed to a seat belt presenter for an active seat belt system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical three-point continuous loop active seat belt system when in a stored position includes a length of seat belt webbing which extends from a seat belt retractor at the base of the vehicle B-pillar, up through a D-ring at the top of the B-pillar, and down to an anchor at the outboard side of the seat. A tongue assembly is slidable on the belt webbing. The tongue assembly is engageable with a buckle on the inboard side of the seat.
A seat occupant grasps the tongue assembly while the belt webbing is in its stored position typically by reaching to the outboard side of the seat. This can be more difficult if the seat is moved forward or if the interior of the vehicle is darkened, such as at night. After accessing the tongue assembly, the occupant pulls it around his or her body and inserts the tongue into the buckle.
Seat belt presenters are known which move the belt webbing and/or the tongue assembly into a position which is more accessible to the vehicle occupant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,982 discloses a swing arm pivotally mounted to a vehicle B-pillar. The swing arm is spring biased to a forward position in which it supports a tongue assembly at a location forward of the B-pillar and adjacent to the vehicle seat. The prior art also discloses passive seat belt systems which present the webbing (without a tongue assembly) for a passive seat belt system at a location enabling convenient ingress to and egress from the vehicle seat. When an individual enters the vehicle and closes the vehicle door, the belt webbing is moved to a restraint position extended about the lap or torso of the individual. Examples of this type of device are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,614 and 4,451,061.